Madotsuki (CFC
Summary Madotsuki is a fictional character from FCs Verse, She's a main character from Yume Nikki, also She's a character that are not open her eyes similar to Frisk Dreemurr from Undertale, of coruse she's not Frisk. Madotsuki was the another character that are come on Jeffrey's RR Ideas Collection that she fought Niko from OneShot. In various episodes of Jeffrey's RR Ideas Collection that she wants to fight. Powers and Stats Tier: Possibly 3-A | High 2-A, likely 1-C Name: Madotsuki Age: 18 (According to JeffreyMayhem that he seem she's a teen.) Gender: Female Origin: CFC & RR Ideas Collection Classification: Not Frisk, Expert Dream Manipulator, The Psychology Murderer in FCs Verse, Vomit-Chan, Drunk Girl Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Human Physiology, Immortality (Types 3, 9 & 8), Regeneration (Mid to High-Mid), Void Manipulation (Via Waking Up; By pinching her cheek, Madotsuki can wake up from the Dream, completely leaving the place and likely destroying it. She can go back to sleep at any point she desires, recreating the Dream and reappearing in it. If her Dream avatar were to die, she'd automatically wake up, destroying the Dream while doing so.), Effects Mastery (Has 24 Effects in her equipment that can get powers in a battle.), Shapeshifting (As shown here.), Biological Manipulation (Can causes them to be disfigured by touching other humans in the dream world.), Dream Manipulation (Is able to manipulate dream as see on Yume Nikki when you play or watch in Youtube, also can able to take other characters in Cuteland which is this probably cringe.), Resistance to Radiation Manipulation, Body Control (Able to control her body.), Body Manipulation (Can manipulate body that she can turn into a cute child.), Resistance to Light Manipulation, Resistance to Death Manipulation, Vomit Manipulation (Able to do this.), Drunk Manipulation (As shown here.), Transformation (As shown here.), Immunity to Drunk Manipulation, Immunity to Cringe Manipulation (Able to share with Niko who have cringe immunity.) Attack Potency: Possibly Universe Level (Able to summon rainstorm that does exist in The Dream World cause it must be true in a fact.) | High Multiverse+ Level (Fought with Niko in a battle.), likely High Complex Multiverse Level (Able to fight with Doremy Sweet in Dream Manipulators Free For All.) Speed: MFTL+ (As per calculated from FCsVSBW If you see in Jeffrey's Blog Post about Madotsuki surivived rainstorms.) | Immeasurable (Comparable to Doremy Sweet.) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Possibly Universal | High Multiversal+, likely High Complex Multiversal Durability: Possibly Universe Level (Able to surivived her own rainstorms in The Dream World.) | High Multiverse+ Level (Took hits from Niko's haxes.), likely ' High Complex Multiverse Level' (Tanked hits from Doremy's Attacks.) Stamina: Unknown | Very High (Able to endure fight with other fictional characters.) Range: Standard melee range, Low Multiversal via Waking Up Standard Equipment: Her 24 Effects (As shown her equipments from Yume Nikki.), a Gun, and a Axe. Intelligence: Likely Average (Shown to having a average intelligence.) Weaknesses: She has no shit weakness because of you said so lol | Gets pain so much hurt that she has wonder that does make her sick when if she doesn't surivived in a battle as shown here and another this too. Key: Debate Feats from Yume Nikki | RR Fight Feats Notable Attacks/Technique: See Powers & Abilities. Others Notable Victories: Niko (Has been won in a fight for reasons cause if it's stalemate or not.) Notable Losses: Murderers Challenge (Since She has been won against some characters in some rounds but she has been losing to Chara Dreemurr and Gamzee Makura for reasons in V.S Debating.) Team Console Games (With Team Indie Games) (For reasons why Team Console Games has Zeed.) Dream Manipulators FFA (Somewhat she has losing to powerful characters.) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Murderers Category:Psychopaths Category:DerpyLulu's Profile Category:CFC & RR Ideas Collection Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Biological Users Category:Dream Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Body Manipulation Users Category:Vomit Users Category:Drunk Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Knife Users Category:Gun Users Category:Axe Users Category:Protagonists Category:Hero Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Playable Characters